A game machine provided with a lottery mechanism is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). When the game machine is, for example, a physical lottery mechanism of a roulette type, a ball enters any one of a plurality of lottery holes formed on a game board as a plurality of options, thereby being paid payout corresponding to the lottery hole into which the ball enters to the player.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 4331173.